


Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger VS Timeranger: The Roar of Time

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Mirai Sentai Timeranger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deal with a Devil, Eventual Happy Ending, Good Ranger turning Evil, Happy Ending, Resurrection, Return of the Bad Guys, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: A year has passed since since the Gaorangers have defeated Senki and peace is back on the earth, but 2 years has also passed since Tatsuya and his friends from the future, including his beloved Yuuri, were forced to part ways, never to see each other again.However, the ultimate Org emperor has finally awaken from his slumber after the repeated failures for the Orgs to rise to power and conquer the world... and now he makes his move to make it happen. But to do this, he will have to bring a human to his side.Gaoranger.Timeranger.Two teams that have not crossed over in years, will finally join hands to defeat a new threat!





	1. Prologue: The Org Emperor's awakening and the deadly deal

**Author's Note:**

> So this story, which I originally wrote back in Fanfiction years ago, is now updated with a new story to boot to distance itself from the original fic I did years ago, with a new final enemy to boot. And yes, I'm still bitter about Toei not doing this crossover when they still had a chance- one excuse was they already did Gao VS Super Sentai, yet Gokaiger has no excuse since they crossover 3 times- all 6 Goseigers, OG Gavan, and the Go-Busters. Since Toei has no plans to do this, might as well do it again!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this great crossover that will never happen outside of fanfiction, and of course, I don't own them. XD
> 
> Spoiler alert: Contains some flashback from both shows as well as the final scenes from both shows' final episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the 1st chapter of the story: the debut of the ultimate Org emperor. This is how I pictured this bad guy: Liveman's Great Professor Bias as a boy (As seen in the final 2 episodes) + Kyoryuger's High Priest Chaos + Gaoranger's TsueTsue = the main enemy himself, the Ultimate Org Emperor.

Already 1 year has passed since the Gaorangers defeated the final Org, Senki, and peace has returned to the world. Despite Kakeru and his friends parting ways- Sae returned to her father's dojo, Gaku continuing his duty with the JSDF, Kai now working at the beach, Soutarou working at a farm, and Shirogane exploring the new modern era by himself- they all managed to gather again, at least for one day. It was like promised- Tetom and Futaro once again reunited with the gang for a picnic at the Animarium. It seems like fate found a way for them to be together again... for now.

However, back on Earth, Tatsuya Asami has began to live life without everyone he knew in the battle against the Londarz family: Ayase, Domon, Sion, the now deceased Naoto, and his beloved girl, Yuuri. All 4 are now back in the year 3001, while Tatsuya has to go on without them by his side, and has began to run Tomorrow Research on his own. Yet never has once in his life he forgot about them, and still yearn for the day that they will be together, but as time flies by, and with the current technology, it seems unlikely for it to happen for Tatsuya.

Yet in the midst of all that was happening, something was not right in all of these. Somewhere far away from the city, an unlikely evil was awakening. Just when all the Orgs were gone, another one was now waking to continue what was not finished and for one to continue the task undone the moment all of them were defeated... as if it was waiting for the chance to see them all gone before it strikes back.

The last Org finally awakens...

"So... all the Orgs have been defeated. Not a single one was left."

As he steps out of his slumber place, he walks around in what was remaining of the former Demon Org Matrix, the place where TsueTsue and Yabaiba got crushed to their deaths, as he looks upon all the destroyed stones from the destruction of the cave. As he walked upon the remains of the place, memories filled of the Orgs' attempt to destroy it all.

"Those fools... All of them... They can't get the world to our taking. TsueTsue. Yabaiba. Rouki. Even those three Highness Orgs, Shuten, Ura, and Rasetsu failed to get the earth for ourselves. Before that, Hyakkimaru and Rakushaasa were near to be victorious but still can't win. Finally, Senki, the final chance we got, got it and succeeded including killing the Power Animals to prevent failure, but lost it the moment those accursed resurrected Power Animals and their partners destroyed him for good. In turn, we lost this place, TsueTsue and Yabaiba died here, and now, it's up to me to make sure they WILL ALL PAY."

His face finally comes to light- his face is of a human's- no, that of a young boy's (and even looks like one size wise)- and he has 7 horns and a devilish hat, both the horns and the hat together in a way resembled the crown of the Statue of Liberty but in hues of violet and black. He finally sits down with his staff in hand, on a throne that was not there in the past. His outfit is very commanding and fit for an emperor of evil. As he is sitting there, he finally gets to the point.

"They will all pay. Damn those Power Animals, damn Tetom, damn GaoGod, damn them all! I will make them all suffer... They will taste the true Org power, and they will not live to see the day, and when I finish them all, The world is ours for the taking. I will avenge you all, for our time has come to truly destroy them, and this world, and the future, WILL BELONG TO THE ORGE TRIBE ORG!"

 "I will make them all pay and suffer! The time has come, and no one will stop me... I AM THE ULTIMATE ORG EMPEROR, BURITENHAUS!"

After a while of silence, he finally decides on his first plan to take over the world by force was to bring someone as a ally of his. Then he has an idea, as he looked on the outside world on whose to convnce to help him carry out his plan.

"For this to happen, I will need someone to help me make it happen. And I just know who it is."

The image showed of Tatsuya Asami, jogging peacefully in the city.

As Tatsuya was jogging, he then came to a stop as Buritenhaus was standing in his way.

"Who are you? You must be one of the prisoners from the future who escaped and went back to this time!"

Buritenhaus said, "You are mistaken, Tatsuya Asami. I am here to help you."

"Help me? Why would I want your help? I can tell you're not a good one."

"That's where you're mistaken. I heard of your problem. You want to see Ayase, Domon, Sion and Yuuri, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I was in the shadows, seeing what happened to you in the fight against the Londarz. What else I don't know? I can make them come back to you right now, if you accept my offer."

He then showed Tatsuya a Chrono Changer and Tatsuya immediately asked, "How... how did you get one?!"

"I can conjure one functioning Chrono Changer out of thin air. Yours was vanished the moment they left, but with this... I can assure you you'll get them back, and you and Yuuri will live happily ever after, and even spend time with Ayase, Domon and Sion like it was yesterday. Accept it, and it'll all be yours. Reject it, and you'll never see them again. If that doesn't sound good enough, I can even resurrect Naoto so he can live again and do more that he can do then when he got killed when the past was rewritten by that bastard Captain Ryuya."

"How did you know about what happened to Naoto?"

"I told you already, I know it since I saw the events from far away. Now, it's up to you to accept it or not. Will you do it?"

Tatsuya was a bit hesitant, but he finally accepted the Chrono Changer, but in turn evil power shocked him for awhile and overpowered him to the point he fell down and then he gets up again and puts the Chrono Changer in his wrist, and the changer turned black with red buttons.

Tatsuya was now under Ultimate Org Emperor Buritenhaus' influence, and now in the side of evil, ready to obey him.

"Now you're my servant, ready to destroy those who are on my way. And yes you'll get them back soon as soon as we succeed in taking over the world, Tatsuya, and you'll have everything again. Now, WE BEGIN THE GREAT AGE OF ORGS!!!"

"Yes."

All the Orgettes and Tatsuya have followed Buritenhaus as he begins his walk in the city to begin his time of evil. The Orgs are finally back for revenge!

"First off- DESTROYING THE GAORANGERS!"


	2. Reborn! Hyakujuu Sentai meets the Ultimate Org Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Org Emperor Buritenhaus has succeded in making Tatsuya fall for his evil plan, and now his eyes are set for world domination. Can the Gaorangers stop his evil plan from there on? But before that... they have to be assembled again, once more, As the Hundred Beast Taskforce Gaoranger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention this from the previous one: a reason I made this fic years ago was because Tatsuya never go to see them back again and thus the story of Timeranger ended on a bittersweet ending, so this fic picks up the slack Toei never did.

Kakeru Shishi was back in his veterinary clinic as his usual work was nearly done. He had a good day today as he had made several clients today with their patients all back to health in a whole day. As the last one left the clinic, he heard a familiar roar... could it be?

"GaoLion?"

He then went out of the clinic to see that his eyes were not deceiving him- It was GaoLion! it was roaring proudly, as if the Power Animal was happy to see him again.

"GaoLion! What brings you here?"

Before the lion can reply, he brought in Kakeru's Gao Jewel to him, and then, Kakeru knew why the Gao Jewel was returned to him- something's not right.

"You want me to go with you back to the Animarium?"

GaoLion roared prominently, as if the lion's answer was yes, Kakeru must return to the Animarium.

"I see. Take me with you!"

Gaolion roared again, then it lowered its body so Kakeru can ride on top of GaoLion. From there, GaoLion leaps up to the sky as it ran on its way back to the Sky Island Animarium with Kakeru on its back. Everywhere else, the other Power Animals- Gao Eagle, Gao Shark, Gao Bison, Gao Tiger and Gao Wolf- sought out their partners and convinced them to go with their respective Power Animal back to the Animarium, where Tetom and Futaro were waiting for them.

At last, they have all gathered at Gao's Rock, the main base in the Animarium where they use to be during the battle against the Orgs. All of them were happy to reunite again, but they have yet to know why they are summoned again to the Animarium.

"Hey guys, how's it been?"

Soutarou said, "It's been awhile Kakeru!"

Kai added, "I knew we'll gather again!"

Gaku chimed in, "Well things have been slow but I'm actually back on duty in the JSDF. What about you guys?"

Sae said, "Well I've been back in the dojo of my father for awhile."

Shirogane said, "Well I've still been searching myself in the new age, but I'm glad to be back here. Soutarou, Kai, what about you two?"

"Well I've been working in a farm for a long time ever since, and you Kai?"

"Working at the beach. But I'm glad we're all here together again in Gao's Rock, which by the way Dr. Kakeru, why are we all here again?"

Kakeru replied, "I have no idea, GaoLion just came to me all of a sudden, like it was a sudden emergency. And I got my Gao Jewel back too."

Gaku said, "So did mine. I can tell we all got our Gao Jewels back from our partners."

"Gao Wolf came to me all of a sudden and it startled the other people. I knew then I had to go back."

Tetom and Futaro then showed up to the team and Tetom was happy that they all came back.

"Welcome back you guys! Shirogane, I've missed you."

Shirogane blushed a bit and said, "Me too Tetom. It's been awhile."

Sae then asked, "So why are we all here again?"

Futaro then explained, "The reason me and Tetom gathered you all again because something evil has come to the earth. We all thought all the Orgs were defeated, but we were wrong. There was one more that we missed, but this one has just started to make his move once all the others were defeated. I thought everything will come back to normal after Senki was defeated, but we were wrong."

Kakeru then said, "But who is this Org that we have yet to defeat?"

Suddenly, the spring bubbled and the all came together to it, and in the spring, and image of what was happening back on the ground showed up, seeing people running in panic from the chaos that was happening. There were many Orgettes running around and causing havoc around the city, and at last, Buritenhaus was shown, participating in the ruckus, commanding the Orgtettes to deliver destruction and chaos around.

Tetom said, "So this is the last one we haven't defeated. But we have no idea who this Org is, as Grandma Murasaki never told me of this one, nor does Futaro know about his existence."

"Gaorangers, You have to once more become the heroes you all used to be. Me and Tetom will take care of things here at the Animarium. Right now, you must save the earth again from the Orgs."

Tetom brought out again their jackets and G-Phones and gave each one of them their gear back. Once the preparations were done, the team is ready to get back out there.

"Gaoangers, we're counting on you to bring peace back to earth. Me and Futaro will be fine. For now, you must save the world again."

All of them said a resounding "Yes!", and Kakeru ends it with a resounding "I'M SO PUMPED UP!!!"

As they run to the city, many people fled the area as the 6 heroes saw lots and lots of Orgettes in their way. The Orgettes stop what their doing as they saw the Gaorangers.

Kakeru: "So you guys are back then?"

Gaku: "We won't let you lay waste to the earth!"

Kai: "Looks like we'll be having a hard time getting rid of them all!"

Soutarou: "We'll end this once and for all!"

Sae: "Whatever happens, we'll not stop!"

Shirogane: "We'll make sure you Orgs will not prevail!"

 "Is that so?"

The Gaorangers knew that voice... it was the one they have to defeat and the last one they have to put an end to, or the world will be in chaos again. At this point, all the Orgettes gave way to the arrival of the Ultimate Org Emperor Buritenhaus as he walked his way towards the Gaorangers.

"So you must be the Gaorangers? Well, we finally meet."

Kakeru: "Who are you?"

"I am the Ultimate Org Emeperor, Buritenhaus! The true Org overlord of them all, the highest ranking of all the Orgs! Hyakkimaru, Rakushaasa and Senki were Ultimate Orgs, but they are acting on my behalf until every last Org is gone. But since you all managed to defeat them all, it's just appropriate that I will come to action, and reclaim what you all destroyed!"

Sae: "So we never fought you before, but we'll not give up!"

"Oh sure, you may talk like you managed to beat Senki, but I'm more powerful than Senki, or the the other two. But to get to me, are you all willing to defeat my army of Orgettes?"

Soutarou: "That's too easy!"

Kai: "We'll beat them again and again until you're the last one left!"

"Funny you say that. I've got a few more."

Gaku: "What?"

Buritenhaus then slammed the bottom of his staff to the ground, and 6 Baron Orgs came up resurrected: Animal Tamer Org, Bus Org, Bowling Org, Karaoke Org, Tombstone Org and Monitor Org.

Sae: "But we beaten them already!"

Kai: "No way!"

Shirogane: "How did you resurrect them?"

"You're forgetting I am the Ultimate Org Emperor, highest of all the Orgs, and I can do that. Not even TsueTsue can resurrect dead Orgs that are fully destroyed by you Gaorangers. Now, Revived Baron Orgs, GET THEM!"

The revived Baron Orgs are ready to strike at the Gaorangers, however, aren't going to just stop there.

Soutarou: "We'll NEVER GIVE UP!"

Gaku: "We'll take them on once more!"

Kakeru: "OK guys, LET'S GO!"

The Gaorangers begin their transformation.

ALL: "GAO ACCESS! HA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so now they are ready to battle a new Org threat! But can they beat them?
> 
> That said the story cannot continue yet because no one know the full lyrics to "Gaoranger Hoero! (All Cast ver.)", which unlike the regular version, is hard to find its lyrics for, due to that version having the Gaorangers sing it with bits and pieces of Yukio Yamagata on it. As soon as you guys help me find the lyrics to that version the story will continue.


End file.
